


[PODFIC] Building With Worn-Out Tools

by EpicOtaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguable Character Bashing, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Lawyers, M/M, Madness, OOC Ginny, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOtaku/pseuds/EpicOtaku
Summary: Right smack in the middle of a stormy divorce from Ginny, Harry has no reason to be attracted to his Arguer, Draco Malfoy. I mean, it's Malfoy.





	1. If Things Had Been Different

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building With Worn-Out Tools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960028) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to download and listen to the first chapter of this amazing fanfiction. Permission has been given to me by the author to record this so go over and check out her other fanfiction as well as this one. :)

Original Work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/960028/chapters/1880775

Chapter 1 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?paw58cjticgdxjb


	2. The Meeting

Here is chapter 2 everyone! I hope you all had a happy holiday. I am going to be working on an update schedule for all of my podfics so that you all don't have to wait weeks on end for more. 

Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/960028/chapters/1880775

Chapter 2 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?15fitwjfxsc8w28


End file.
